present disclosure relates to pads for launching and landing helicopters, namely “helipads”.
A “heliport” is a small airport suitable only for use by helicopters. The heliport includes one or more helipads which are typically circular or square concrete pads of limited dimension since the helicopter does not need travel a significant distance linearly, as with traditional aircraft. Helipads are not limited to use in heliports. Many solo helipads are provided for a variety of reasons. Hospitals often include a single helipad for “medivac” or air ambulance helicopters used in the transport of patients in life-threatening situations. Many commercial buildings include a helipad for the convenience of its tenants. Even individuals may have a helipad for their personal use. Helipads are also used on large ships and on off-shore ocean platforms, such as drilling, oil or gas rigs.
The typical helipad fits within a 46′×46′ square and includes a variety of landing and directional markings. The perimeter of the helipad is laced with omni-directional safety lights that serve dual functions as a guide for approaching helicopters and as a warning for persons near the helipad.
Helicopters, like traditional fixed-wing aircraft, require the use of de-icing liquids to prevent icing of the airfoil surfaces of the rotor blades. Like typical airports, many heliports include drain systems that receive de-icing liquid run-off, along with other liquids associated with aircraft operation and maintenance, such as fuel spills. The drain systems require specific construction of the landing pad to direct liquids to the drain system. At an airport, the taxiways and gate areas can include sloped surfaces to direct liquid to drain channels formed in the tarmac surface. Sloped surfaces are less desirable for helicopter landing pads. In many cases, any liquids on the surface of the helipad are sprayed off the helipad into a collection area separate from the helipad. This approach requires a significant quantity of water and does not ensure that the liquids are limited to the collection area.
There is a need for a helipad that can address the environmental issues associated with use of the helipad in an efficient manner.